


小狗

by pamblue



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamblue/pseuds/pamblue
Summary: 狗叫战士。你x战士，第二人称注意。
Kudos: 5





	小狗

1.

阿特拉斯山脉的上空永远蒙着一层暗淡的色彩，风卷起阵阵沙尘扑到你脸上，激起一阵烦闷的情绪。你心里恨恨的，上一把每个人发挥都很正常，然而毁了一切的罪魁祸首还在努力为自己辩解：“不是，那里正好开了个原初的解放，不接个猛攻还是人吗！” 

你回想着上一场战斗，前半部分平平无奇，第二次地壳升起的时候也都按照既定的位置分散开来……直到你看着某个满眼红光的战士带着一往无前的气势冲向了泰坦，接着脚底一滑，从高地上摔进了人群里，随即头顶上出现了一个你再熟悉不过的蓝色标记。你两眼一黑，醒过来的时候已经回到了老地方。

回忆完毕。

你摇了摇头，已经过去了好几个星时，再出去找个替补未免太麻烦。

你决定再给他一次机会。

2.

“就这？就这？就这？” 

你的怒吼声几乎响彻了整个海雾村，一手拽着他毛绒绒的领子，一手推开小屋的大门。先从解开肩甲的锁扣开始，然后脱下裙甲露出劲瘦的腰身，接着卸掉零零碎碎的护盾、手甲、披肩等，最后扒下他身上的贴身甲。

他也知道生气时的你很可怕，唯唯诺诺的，乖得像只等待惩罚的小狗。

赤裸的身躯彻底暴露出来，勤于锻炼的防护职业大多有着结实而流畅的身体线条，每一块肌肉都仿佛比尔格亲手雕琢出来的造物，饱满的胸肌尤甚，与下半身一起形成了完美的倒三角。你让他转过身——虽然耳根发红、不情不愿，嘴里还在嘟囔着你听不清的话，但到底还是照做了。

你的目光在挺翘的臀部上停留了片刻，随即向上来到脊背。上面落满了纵横交错的伤痕，那是他的骄傲、他的荣耀。

他守护众人的证明。

你的心柔软了一瞬，然后回想起他今晚的丰功伟绩，顿时又硬得像你的胯下三寸。

你让他跪下去趴在地板上，看上去就和真正的小狗一样。“说什么呢，给我听听？”他被你冷酷的声音吓得抖了抖，回过头来讨好地看着你，如果有尾巴的话估计已经摇了起来。他支支吾吾给不出答案，你索性咬住他的唇，舌尖挑逗似的往里钻，把他吻得气喘吁吁、满脸通红，心想笨蛋永远学不会用鼻子换气。

你确信自己的吻技很好，不然他怎么会每次都是一副魂不守舍的模样？即使双唇分开，他还是紧紧盯着你不放，天蓝色的眼睛里，欲望直白得如同他的战技，以为这只是一次普普通通的性爱，刚想扑上来蹭你就被体内多出来的异物感给打断了。你可是打算好好惩罚他的，手指沾着油脂潦潦草草在里面转了几圈，那处用来承受你的地方还未来得及变得柔软就忍不住提枪上阵。

肉刃近乎粗暴地擦过熟悉的地方，他喘了一下，腰身情不自禁地摇摆，尾音中带着吃痛的哽咽。

“疼疼疼，轻点——” 

你一巴掌打在他翘起的臀部上：“闭嘴。” 

他噤声，满脸无辜的神情叫你心头怒气更盛。

“今晚你就是我的狗，只能回答我‘汪’，听懂了吗？”

3.

小麦色的皮肤在炉火的照耀下泛着一层金色的边缘，明明不是很热却也满身大汗。带着咸味的体液沿着后背的肌理缓缓流下，积蓄在凹陷下去的腰窝处，与遍布各处的伤疤一同构成他身上最吸引人的风景。你俯身去舔舐它们，舌头每经过一处都会激起一阵颤抖。他扭着腰，也不知道是想要挣脱还是想要迎合。

装点在胸口的一对果实同样需要你的爱抚，它们在温暖的空气中无声地挺立。你伸手到前面揪住其中一只向外拉扯，一直玩得它硬挺肿胀，人也发出呜呜咽咽的声音为止。好不容易放过了一边，另一边又被你捉住，坏心眼地揉搓着，再把它按得陷下去，移开手指就看见小家伙迫不及待跳回原地。你玩得乐此不疲，而他只能不断闪躲。

“别玩了——” 

他的话还没说完就被一次蛮横的顶弄给打断，后知后觉地察觉到自己的错误。但估计是自尊心作祟，怎么也不肯开口纠正，只是从鼻子里气鼓鼓哼了一声。没关系，你会让不听话的小狗记住教训。

性器在火热的甬道里冲撞，无论顶在何处都能带出粘腻的水声。他的大腿打颤，里面大约已经被操成了你的形状，不管再怎么粗暴也只会尽力去吞吐，耳边传来了断断续续的喘息。你嗤笑一声，没忘了低声去羞辱他这具会被男人干出水来的身子。他被你操得整个人都在摇晃，勉勉强强扭过头来，想要抗拒一样再度张开口，对上你的眼神又瑟缩了一下。你的手摸到前面微微鼓起的腹部描摹着性器的轮廓，他开始哆嗦，察觉到你想要干什么后才终于示弱：“汪、汪……” 

声音委屈得不得了。

可你还是违背他的意愿用力往下按，他发出一声惊叫，瞬间就软了下去。失去力气的上半身趴伏在地上，腰身向下弯曲形成一道完美的曲线，抬高的臀部紧贴在你的小腹上，将粗长的物事吃了个满，像极了不知羞耻的母狗。

你把他的身子翻到正面，调整角度又戳刺了几下，敏感点被连续刺激的感觉让他浑身发抖，羞耻得声音都带了点哭腔。他象征性挣动两下，抬起头来，晴空似的双眼蒙上一层水雾，一只手无力地想要推拒。你一把抓住，舌尖舔过指缝，在常年持斧留下茧子的地方吮了吮，又在无名指的位置亲了亲。

气氛似乎一时变得有些甜腻，就连他也听话地不再挣扎。你对他露出一个令人目眩的微笑，而后整根抽出又尽数没入，这次进得前所未有的深，一下子就让他把持不住缴了械。牛奶一般的液体溅在他的小腹上，晕出一片好看的痕迹，身后也随之一阵收缩。你咬牙忍过这一阵，又在那片臀肉上狠狠地留下一个发红的掌印。他还处在不应期中，被你打得浑身一哆嗦，差点没丢脸地叫出声来。

“蓝标炸人群。” 

他的表情本来迷迷糊糊，可是听见这句话的一瞬间就清醒了。

“猛攻掉悬崖。” 

他看向你的眼神已经变为了惊恐，没逃出多远又被你轻而易举拖了回来，整个人都像是被钉牢了一样动弹不得。你喘着气，手指伸进他的嘴里搅弄着舌头。“叫。”你听到自己的声音，冷静之下藏着怒火。

这下他可不敢再反抗了，唇边被你玩得淌下一道透明的水痕：“汪。” 

“打拳被击飞。” 

还挺押韵，你说到这里停了下来，想到泰坦巨大的拳头，又想到他傻乎乎地迎面撞上去，一时之间竟然有点心疼他了。他倒是殷勤，你话音刚落就接了一句汪，谄媚的样子差点没把你逗乐。

这会儿他的身体敏感得过分，被你随意顶了一下就呻吟一声咬得厉害，脚趾也蜷缩起来攀住地板。一阵熟悉的以太波动从他身上传来，你稍微辨识了一下，认出来是被他日常吹嘘的战栗。你笑出声来，身下的动作也不再有所顾虑。

你在他身体里横冲直撞，伸出手去把玩他过分饱满的胸肌，着迷地看着它们在手下变形，发红的指痕落得到处都是。他死死抱着你的脖颈，两条长腿缠在你的腰上，本来还被你顶得只会发出幼兽似的呜呜声，却在你含住胸前乳粒的时候突然慌了神：“等、等一下……”他开始不管不顾地挣扎，连说好的规矩都忘了，可惜被操软了的身体不剩多少力气。你看着他难得狼狈的样子突然心有所悟，啜了一下口中的果实。

一股奶香味突然在口腔里弥漫开来，甚至还有一部分溅到了你的脸上。你还没反应过来，就听到一声啜泣。他伸手挡住自己的表情，麦色的胸膛剧烈起伏，那两个不听话的地方还在一点点溢出乳汁。你捏了一下乳肉，白色的液体立刻争先恐后涌出来，流到地板上积成了一小滩，而他被你的动作激得又是一阵颤抖，前面又去了一次，身后吸得一塌糊涂。

“你刚才就是这样陪我去挑战泰坦的吗？”你忍不住了，“难怪一晚上犯那么多错。” 

“不、不是……” 

你把他抱得死紧，蛮不讲理往敏感的地方撞，没几下就逼得他连连求饶，胸前不争气地又喷出好几股乳汁。你低头又舔又吸，他就只顾着发抖、哭叫，甜美的奶香和石楠花的气息交融在一起。射进他肚子里之前，你想过后肯定要花很长时间来打扫客厅了——但是无所谓。等你完事后回过神来，他已经没了反应。

做过头了？你有点慌张，连忙凑上去呼唤他的名字，结果发现呼吸平稳：他睡着了，双唇微启，要是放着不管的话兴许还能见到他流口水的样子。

你被他气笑了。

4.

他是在干爽的床铺上醒来的，一睁开眼就对上了你的视线，然后立刻扑上来抱住了你，牵扯到不可言说的部位还疼得吱哇乱叫。你心头的怒火早已散了大半，揉揉他毛茸茸的脑袋，刚想问他怎么了，就听到这人吸了吸鼻子说：“虽然今晚犯了好几次错，但是我有用原初的勇猛奶你，是真的！……所以你不要生气了好不好，汪。”大约是看到你表情不对劲，他又小心翼翼补上了最后一句。

其实你只是被他可爱到，甚至你的小兄弟还在叫嚣着想再和他大战八百回合……但你憋了半天，最终只能对他说一句：“我们去以太烙印吧？”

END


End file.
